Song Fics Gone Wrong!
by RozeWolf
Summary: Let me brake it down to you! I am Pegging the YGO crew and sticking them in songs they'll never sing in a life time! Why, because it's fun! I have not messed up the songs! So enjoy!
1. YMCA!

Terra: Why are you doing this?  
  
Demon: Don't know! Ok people! Here I'm going to do some songs fics and peg some of the YGO Crew!  
  
Squeaky: Peg! With what? Eggs! Chickens!! Duke!!! Woohoo!!!!  
  
Woohoo: Woohoo!  
  
Joey: Die!!!! (chases the little blue star)  
  
Woohoo: Woohoo!!! (floats away)  
  
Demon: I mean I'm going to make them sing to songs you'll never see them singing to in this life time or the next!  
  
Terra and Squeaky: OHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Woohoo: Woohoo!!  
  
Joey: Burn in hell!  
  
Demon: (pulls out Whopping Shovel and hits Joey over the head!) That's better!  
  
Joey: #o# (Slumps to the ground)  
  
Terra: Add some other stuff to this guy ... girl!  
  
Demon: Don't worry! Oh yeah ... I'm not ... I repeat ... I'm not trying to make people look, sound or act gay (Pegasus does a good job of doing that himself!) So lets start this!

* * *

Seto wakes up at 5 in the morning to the sound of one of his many cell phones going off!  
  
Phone: (in a stupid tone) Hey Kaiba! Hey Kaiba! Hey Kaiba!  
  
Seto: (reaches out to grab phone, his face still buried deep into his pillow) Damn Pegasus! (Raises head and answers the phone!) Hello? Who is this?  
  
Pegasus: Hey Kaiba-boy! Come come! Hurry or you'll be late! You lost the bet! Remember!  
  
Seto: I'm moving! I'm moving! And don't call me that again!  
  
Pegasus: What you mean Kaiba-boy?!  
  
Seto: Yes that! 

Pegasus: Yes? Yes! OK then! Kaiba-boy! Oh Kaiba-boy! Here Kaiba-boy! Yes Kaiba-boy that's right!  
  
Seto: Shut up you fag! (hangs up!)  
  
Seto rolls out of bed ... literally, and hits his head on his bedside table. Pulling himself up he makes his way over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a Fire Fighter Uniform. Ten minutes later Seto leaves his house to find the other people that must suffer being with Pegasus for this fic!  
  
**Down on a random street at a random time Joey Wheeler is about to suffer the greatest pain ever ... (dum dum dummmmmmmmm (( deep breath)) mmmmmmmmmmmm) Just then Malik shows up wearing a sailor suit.  
**  
Joey: O.o Wtf....  
  
**(Lights! Music! Shoot Me Please!)**  
  
Malik: Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
  
There's no need to be unhappy.  
  
**(Pegasus shows up in a Police outfit!)**  
  
Pegasus: Young man, there's a place you can go.  
  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
  
Many ways to have a good time.  
  
** Malik and Pegasus: (Dancing while singing!)**  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
  
They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
  
You can hang out with all the boys ...  
  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
  
You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,  
  
You can do whatever you feel ...  
  
**(Seto appears out of nowhere!)**

Joey: Holy Shit!  
  
Seto: Young man, are you listening to me?  
  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
  
But you got to know this one thing!  
  
No man does it all by himself.  
  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
  
And just go there, to the y.m.c.a.  
  
I'm sure they can help you today.  
  
**P.M.S. (lolz) (Pegasus, Malik, Seto Dancing circles around Joey!):  
** It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
  
They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
  
You can hang out with all the boys ...  
  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
  
You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,  
  
You can do whatever you feel ...  
  
**Pegasus:  
** Young man, I was once in your shoes.  
  
I said, I was down and out with the blues.  
  
I felt no man cared if I were alive.  
  
I felt the whole world was so tight ...  
  
That's when someone came up to me,  
  
And said, young man, take a walk up the street.  
  
There's a place there called the y.m.c.a.  
  
They can start you back on your way.  
  
**P.M.S:**  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
  
They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
  
You can hang out with all the boys ...  
  
Y-m-c-a ... you'll find it at the y-m-c-a, hey.  
  
Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
  
Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.  
  
Y-m-c-a ... just go to the y-m-c-a.  
  
Young man, young man, are you listening to me?  
  
Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?  
  
(The three of them just stop singing and walk away from the scene)  
  
Joey: Scarred! Now I need to go rip out my eyes and try to forget what just happened as I get hit by at least a dozen cars on the way to Disney World!  
  
**End**  
  
Terra: That was completely pointless! No one is going to review this!  
  
Demon: There's always a chance!  
  
Squeaky: Hey everyone if you review, give us a title of a song and who the should be singing it!  
  
Demon: You cannot be the Squeaky I know!  
  
Squeaky: And way not!  
  
Demon: You are too damn smart!  
  
Squeaky: (Chasing his tail while snapping and his paws!) Wha???  
  
Demon: Never mind! Review please!  
  
Woohoo: Woohoo!


	2. Conga!

Terra: You are doing a second chapter why?

Demon: Cause people liked the first one!

Terra: Silverelfstar said you scare her!

Demon: So she said it was cool! And that it wasn't a flame! Flames are for burning babies!

Terra: Don't you mean dead babies?

Demon: Does it really matter?

Terra: You're sick minded!

Demon: (bows) Why thank you!

Terra: That was an insult!

Demon: Your point being! Know what just shut up! I need to start this damn chapter!

**Chapter 2 ... Let's Conga!**

It's a beautiful warm night on a randomly tropical island, thousands of miles away from Domino City, and no one knows why they are there cause if they ask I'll beat them with my Whopping Shovel and stick them in a randomly chosen song from the sixties! They are all somewhat drunk ... no not Mokuba and Noah, they're just really high on fruit punch at the moment ... and are singing and dancing and Pegasus is being stocked by my evil, bitchy, grade 8 French teacher Mrs. Crandle! And everyone is wearing hoola dancing skirts with those bloody coconut bras ... and for some messed up reason the guys are too! And so it starts ...

**Mai: (starts to sing while doing the conga ...)**  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
  
do the conga  
  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
  
do the conga  
  
I know you can't control yourself any longer.

**Tea: (takes over with the singing, getting Mai pissed off)  
** Come on, shake your body baby,  
  
do the conga  
  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
  
Don't you fight it till you've tried it  
  
Do the conga beat

** (Tea and Mai start a highly aggressive bitch slapping contest... fight) **

**Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Duke and Ryou: (take over the singing and are for some reason doing the Macarena and not the conga...)  
** Everybody gather 'round now  
  
let your body feel the heat.  
  
Don't you worry if you can't dance  
  
let the music move your feet.  
  
It's the rhythm of the island  
  
and like sugarcane, so sweet.  
  
If you want to do the conga  
  
you've got to listen to the beat.

**Serenity: (pushes the guys out of the way and continues the song ...)  
** Come on, shake your body baby,  
  
do the conga  
  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
  
Don't you fight it till you've tried it  
  
Do the conga beat

**(Mai and Tea finally stop slapping each other and join Serenity for this  
part)**  
Feel the fire of desire  
  
as you dance the night away.  
  
'Cos tonight we're gonna party  
  
till we see the break of day.  
  
Better get yourself together  
  
and hold on to what you got.  
  
Once the music hits your system  
  
there's no way you're gonna stop.

**Marik, Malik, Bakura, Seto and Bandit Keith: (they take over since Mai and Tea are slapping each other again and Serenity and Tristan have suddenly disappeared)  
** Come on, shake your body baby,  
  
do the conga  
  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
  
Don't you fight it till you've tried it  
  
Do the conga beat

**(Everyone turns to see Pegasus running for dear life as he screams out the last bit of the song while being chased by Mrs. Crandle)**

**Pegasus: (screaming out the words while running like flipping hell from my teacher)**  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
  
do the conga  
  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
  
Don't you fight it till you've tried it,  
  
do the conga  
  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
  
do the conga  
  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
  
Don't you fight it till you've tried it  
  
Do the conga beat  
  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
  
do the conga!

Pegasus disappears in the distance, still screaming, while everyone falls asleep on the spot and Mokuba and Noah decide to stick live Hermit Crabs down everyone's skirt and Serenity and Tristan still haven't returned and that stupid cow got spiked on the moon while trying to jump over it and well you get the point!

**End **

Terra: That made no sense at all!

Demon: What do you think I can come up with in the middle of the night!

Terra: Just get the reviewer to give you titles of songs and then write something worth reading!

Demon: Go piss yourself! Wait don't do that ... I forgot ... you share my damn body!

Wakka: Review please! Hmmm... when can I go home?

Demon: Never ...

Wakka: Oooohhhh! (holds onto his ear and sucks his thumb)

Demon: Ignore that please and review ... please ... I need a life...


End file.
